Neverland's Lost Girl
by JustYourAverageJackSparrow
Summary: Carolyn is stuck on Neverland with the one and only Peter Pan and is now his prisoner. But, will she remain a captive to the mercy of Peter Pan? Or will she find a softer side to Pan that no one has before?


"Help!" Spinning around within the darkness of the strange forest that seemed to almost swallow her whole, Carolyn held her breath, looking back at the ship she had once called home sailing away from the waters of Neverland. The Infamous Captain Hook had left her behind. Not much of a surprise really... when she thought about it, Carolyn could understand why he left her, she wasn't much use on a ship. The only reason she was aboard the ship was because her pathetic father hadn't the money to pay back Killian Jones, so instead he gave him his only daughter. Not that Carolyn wasn't complaining, Killian had been nothing but kind to her (Ignoring the fact he left her on Neverland) and in some ways, Carolyn would miss his company. Looking back to the forest, Carolyn swallowed, guess she was to make it on her own now.

Taking slow and steady steps towards the forest, Carolyn held her breath, her long brown hair was tied back in a long ponytail and her blue eyes were focused ahead. So far, everything was quiet and calm, no sign of trouble anywhere,

"Hey, girl!" Jumping, Caroyln spun around, pulling out a small knife she had concealed in her dress and holding it out at the owner of the voice who was a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair and a scar that ran across his cheek,

"Who are you and what do you want!?" She asked or well... more screamed at the boy, who was smirking at her from where he stood on a large boulder. Now that she had a good look at him, she noticed the state of his clothes and hair before anything else; the boy wore tattered and ripped clothing that was covered by a dark hood that, for nor now, he wore down, showing his tangled hair with a single plait hanging over his right shoulder. The boy would have been around her age, perhaps a year older.

"I'm a Lost Boy." He said, jumping down from the boulder and moving towards her.

"What's a Lost Boy?" Caroyln asked gripping the knife, signalling for the boy not to come any closer. The boy stopped, holding his hands up in front of him,

"You'll find out soon enough." He informed her "I won't hurt you, I swear. My name is Felix." He said introducing himself. Carolyn was quiet, if Killian Jones had taught her one thing it was to trust no one. "Care to tell me your name, girl?" Carolyn paused, he seemed nice enough and he hadn't pulled a weapon out yet. Lowering the knife, Carolyn stood upright, watching Felix with caution,

"Carolyn." She said with a slight nod of her head, "What are you doing here?" She asked,

"Looking for you." Felix replied softly, taking a daring step closer, "It's dangerous out here. There are a large matter of things that could harm you; snakes, poisonous trees-"

"Peter Pan." Carolyn interrupted, earning herself a small chuckle from the teenager,

"Tell me, Carolyn, have you ever met Pan?" He asked. Carolyn placed her hands on her hips,

"No."

"Then tell me how you know Pan will harm you." Felix spoke in a matter-of-factly tone of voice with a slight hint of sarcasm lacing his words. Carolyn paused, he had a point, but Killian Jones would not lie to her, he was the one who had told her of Peter Pan, according to him, the infamous boy was no more than a 'bloody demon' as Killian had put it.

"Killian told me." She replied confidently. In all honesty, everyone knew who Peter Pan was, some thought him to even be legend. Yet, here she was, talking face to face with one of Pan's boys and for once in her life, she was glad she believed Killian when he had first told her of Peter Pan. Felix laughed,

"Killian? Killian Jones?" He asked, after receiving a small nod from Carolyn he laughed once more, "Why should you trust a pirate over me?" He asked raising his eyebrow, "Aren't pirates experts at lies?" Caroyln frowned at him, rather annoyed that Felix would say something like that about Killian and his crew,

"So what? Doesn't mean I should trust you anymore than him. I don't even know you." She snapped, sounding more like a brat than anything else. Felix shrugged his shoulders,

"What feud Pan has with Jones has nothing to do with you, Carolyn." He told her, "Come with me and see for yourself." As he held out his hand, Carolyn laughed lightly,

"You think your charm will convince me to go with you?" She asked,

"No, I think your desire to live longer than a day will convince you to come with me." Felix replied with a sly grin. Carolyn frowned, Peter Pan was trouble. Felix was trouble. The whole bloody island was trouble, but what choice did Carolyn have? She was just a girl- she wasn't a fighter like Hook, she wasn't a survivor, she was just Carolyn: Killian Jones' Cabin Girl. Taking a small, irritable breath, Carolyn moved towards Felix's outstretched hand and pushed it aside, earning a slight look of confusion from the boy,

"Lead the way." Carolyn mumbled causing Felix to smirk, "But if you lead me into any kind of trap or danger, I'll make you wish you had never met me." She threatened although it was a bluff. Felix gave her a small nod before he turned on his heel,

"A wise choice. Follow me and I will take you to Pan."


End file.
